


Haunted

by SnowyDesolation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDesolation/pseuds/SnowyDesolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble ~</p>
<p>An average night for Steve and Bucky, where both of them are haunted by their own demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

At two A.M., Steve woke from the haunting memories from the war, the nightmares of losing Bucky, being a fragile man again, and that alien invasion from 2012.  
Beside him, Bucky had already awoken from his own nightmares; he was sitting up, clutching his stomach, slowly rocking himself to keep from being sick from the memories of his time as the Winter Soldier. Everything he did, everything that was done to him... horrified him.  
Neither of their nightmares were the sort of thing to be talked about... so, all they did was hold the other, trying not to cry.


End file.
